


7 - tiny

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Ale kiedy minęło pół godziny, a Connor nadal nie dawał znaku życia, Hank zaczął się zastanawiać, co będzie mniej żałosne: zadzwonienie do niego, aby się upewnić, czy Connor wystawił go, ale żyje, czy nieupewnienie się i pójście spać, aby zapomnieć już o tym dniu.





	7 - tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Wprowadzający angst musi być, aby jakaś fabuła istniała!  
> Nie jestem jakoś mega zadowolona z tego ficzka, bo wygląda jak wypełniacz i nim właśnie jest - po prostu nie miałam żadnego konkretnego pomysłu na ten prompt.

Hank miał nadzieję, że już nikt nie będzie miał okazji, aby go wystawić, ale najwyraźniej jeszcze na stare lata musi sobie przypominać to uczucie. Najpierw męczyły go nerwy, aby dobrze się przygotował, później oczekiwanie, kiedy umówiona godzina się zbliżała, a teraz jego żołądek zaciskał się z każdą kolejną minutą spóźnienia, a ochota na alkohol rosła.

Kiedy minęło pół godziny bez żadnego znaku od Connora, Hank prychnął i pokręcił głową, siadając na kanapę. Zacisnął dłoń na żetonie, który ogłaszał go trzeźwym przez pół roku, aby znaleźć w sobie siłę i nie pojechać na drinka. Był cały przygotowany do wyjścia, więc nie miał wymówki, że musiałby się ubrać. Nie sądził, że będzie musiał zadzwonić do swojego sponsora, ale i tak czuł się podle. 

Potarł twarz dłonią. Bycie trzeźwym musiało w końcu uderzyć mu do głowy, skoro myślał, że Connor naprawdę pozwoli, aby Hank zabrał go na randkę. Co za idiotyczny pomysł. Dlaczego ktoś taki jak Connor w ogóle byłby zainteresowany kimś takim jak Hank? Nie miał mu nic do zaoferowania. Ledwo co stawiał swoje życie na nogi – uczęszczał na spotkania AA i sesje z terapeutą, nawet przez chwilę spróbował chodzić na siłownię, ale z tym akurat nie wytrzymał za długo. 

Myślał, że to wystarczy. Że jak pozbiera się do kupy, to może będzie mógł odzyskać trochę szczęścia, które stracił razem z synem. Pierwszy krok, jaki postanowił postawić w tym kierunku, był niemal skokiem: zaproszenie Connora na randkę wymagało od Hanka całej odwagi, jaka mu pozostała. 

Przez dobry tydzień męczył się ze sobą – już po jednym dniu Connor w pracy zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, ale Hank obiecał mu, że nie ma co się martwić, więc android nie nalegał. Kiedy w końcu Hank kopnął się w tyłek i podczas lunchu w Chicken Feed zaprosił Connora do klubu jazzowego, jasno i bezpośrednio dając znać, że będzie to randka, Connor wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale szczęśliwego. Na jego policzkach nawet pojawił się niebieski rumieniec, którego android nie próbował ukrywać, tylko wpatrywał się z uśmiechem w Hanka.

To ten uśmiech sprawił, że Hank zaczął myśleć, że ma większe szanse z Connorem niż praktycznie zerowe, jak zakładał na początku. Connor zerkał na niego i posyłał uśmiechy przez całą resztę tygodnia, więc Hank czuł się coraz pewniej i wyczekiwał wieczoru z niecierpliwością. Nawet ulewa nie zepsuła mu humoru.

Ale kiedy minęło pół godziny, a Connor nadal nie dawał znaku życia, Hank zaczął się zastanawiać, co będzie mniej żałosne: zadzwonienie do niego, aby się upewnić, czy Connor wystawił go, ale żyje, czy nieupewnienie się i pójście spać, aby zapomnieć już o tym dniu. 

Zastanawiał się nad tym jeszcze dziesięć minut, ale zanim podjął jakąkolwiek decyzję, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Ledwo co wstał z kanapy, kiedy rozległo się gorączkowe pukanie.

— Poruczniku? — zawołał zza drzwi Connor. Hank zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, ale tylko na chwilę. Podszedł do drzwi, wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył je. — Poruczniku — powiedział z ulgą Connor, spoglądając na niego swoimi szczenięcymi oczami.

Hank przyjrzał mu się. Connor był cały przemoczony, włosy przykleiły się do jego czoła, a z płaszcza spływała woda. W rękach trzymał małe zawiniątko, swój szal, który był prezentem od Markusa.

Zawiniątko, które się… ruszało?

— Przepraszam, Hank — zaczął Connor. — Nie mogłem złapać żadnej taksówki w optymalnym czasie, więc zacząłem biec, ale po drodze usłyszałem hałas w alejce i musiałem go zbadać, i… 

— Spokojnie, Connor, głęboki oddech — przerwał mu Hank. Wciągnął go do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi. — Jesteś cały przemoczony, ściągaj to z siebie — zarządził.

— Hank — odezwał się znowu Connor. Wcisnął mu w ręce swój szal. — Uważaj na niego.

Hank zabrał od niego zawiniątko i dopiero trzymając je w dłoniach zauważył, że jest zbyt ciężkie jak na zwykły szal. Zanim mógł je bardziej sprawdzić, Connor zdążył ściągnąć i powiesić swój płaszcz, a potem niemal wyrwał z rąk Hanka szal i to, co było w nim.

Hank otworzył usta, aby zapytać o to, ale zabrakło mu słów, kiedy w końcu zobaczył, w co Connor był ubrany. Elegancki garnitur, idealnie dopasowany do jego ciała, ale nie miał tradycyjnego kroju. Przypominał coś między frakiem a garniturem. Dekolt jego koszuli kończył się w miejscu, gdzie leżała pompa thirium. 

Do Hanka to wszystko jeszcze nie do końca dotarło, ale przez to, że chłonął wzrokiem całego Connora, doskonale zauważył, kiedy spod szala wychyliła się… malutka główka szczeniaka. 

— Connor? — zapytał ochryple, więc odchrząknął. Android nawet na niego nie spojrzał, wpatrzony w szczeniaka.

— Biegłem najszybciej, jak mogłem — odpowiedział Connor. — Ale musiałem się nim zająć. — Dopiero teraz uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Hanka. — Przepraszam, że nie zdążyłem na naszą randkę. Czekałem na nią tak bardzo, a na końcu wszystko zepsułem.

— Hej, hej — odezwał się Hank, łapiąc Connora za bicepsy. — Przynajmniej masz dobrą wymówkę. Chociaż to nadal nie tłumaczy, dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś.

Connor zamrugał, po czym zarumienił się i spuścił głowę ze wstydu.

— Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem — wyznał. — Chciałem… jak najszybciej się u ciebie pojawić. Ale musiałem zanieść go do weterynarza i tam… spędziłem więcej czasu, niż zakładałem. — Uniósł głowę i zmierzył Hanka wzrokiem. — Wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie. Bardziej niż na co dzień.

— Miałem mieć dzisiaj randkę, więc chciałem pokazać się z dobrej strony — odpowiedział Hank. Pociągnął Connora za łokieć na kanapę. — Nie widzę powodu, żeby ją przekładać — dodał.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Connor z niedowierzaniem, ale i nadzieją. — Mimo że nie pojawiłem się na czas, dasz mi drugą szansę?

To dodało Hankowi odwagi. Usiadł obok niego i zarzucił rękę na jego ramiona, aby przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować w czoło.

— Żartujesz sobie? Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym rezygnować z czegoś, co daje mi tyle szczęścia.

Connor przytulił twarz do jego szyi i wymamrotał podziękowanie. W tym samym momencie zawiniątko w jego ramionach zaczęło pojękiwać, czując wiele nowych zapachów. Connor odsunął się, ale nie na tyle, aby strząsnąć z siebie ramię Hanka. 

— Przygarniasz go? — zapytał Connora, wyciągając rękę i delikatnie klepiąc szczeniaka po głowie dwoma palcami.

— Tak — odpowiedział Connor, układając z szala gniazdo na swoich kolanach. — Znalazłem go w kartonie, przemoczonego i zmarzniętego, więc wiem, że nie miał dobrych właścicieli.

Hank zgodził się z tym stwierdzeniem. Nie wiedział, jak można ot tak wyrzucić takie małe stworzenie na ulicę.

— Wiesz, jak się nim zająć, czy opowiedzieć ci, jak to było z Sumo?

Na dźwięk swojego imienia Sumo uniósł cielsko z legowiska i podszedł do kanapy, ale zamarł, kiedy zauważył żywą istotę na kolanach Connora. Jęknął przeciągle i przysunął do maleństwa pysk, ale Hank szybko złapał go za obrożę i oparł jego głowę na swoich udach.

— Nigdy nie widział niczego tak małego — powiedział, kiedy Connor spojrzał na niego pytająco. — Wolę nie dopuszczać go samego.

— Hm. Trzymaj go. — Connor ujął szczeniaczka w ręce i podsunął Sumo pod nos. Kiedy bernardyn zapoznał się z nowym zapachem, mlasnął i opadł na nogi Hanka, nie spuszczając małej istoty z oczu.

— Wygląda na to, że za dużo nie zrobimy, pilnując ich — westchnął Hank. Zmarszczył brwi, bo naprawdę chciał, aby ta randka się udała.

— Mi tu dobrze — powiedział Connor, opierając głowę na ramieniu Hanka. — Nie musimy się ruszać z kanapy, abym dobrze się bawił w twoim towarzystwie, poruczniku.

Hank wiedział, że już jest owinięty wokół małego palca Connora, ale po dzisiejszym wieczorze nie będzie już dla niego odwrotu. Wszystko albo nic. Ta myśl nie napełniała go strachem, ale nadzieją, więc uśmiechnął się i pocałował Connora w skroń, odrzucając wszelkie niepewności i po prostu dając się ponieść emocjom.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
